


i'm in love with u, sorry

by DallonsDoritos (ImAHoomanBeaan)



Series: Hamilton One-Shots [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, No Romance, Nonbinary Character, Rejection, its kinda sad tbh, song: broken hearts club (gnash)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHoomanBeaan/pseuds/DallonsDoritos
Summary: Laurens is rejected and gets numerous notes from people
Series: Hamilton One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016458
Kudos: 8





	i'm in love with u, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on the broken hearts club video and the vibe of i'm in love with u, sorry by j'sen
> 
> theres a small sense of enbyphobia present , i am nb and believe in non she/her lesbians and non he/him gays , as in im the former
> 
> lowercase was intended

laurens loved the idea of a relationship. especially one with alexander. but those dreams were shattered when alexander denied him. so he cried and let the pieces of his heart stay where they were. held by alexander hamilton.

he walked through the school halls, skipping his class. it was the only one with alexander, but they sat right by each other. someone walked and brushed shoulders with him, dropping something.

"lee, what the hell? you dropped someth..." laurens said after he picked up the paper. lee was nowhere to be found all of a sudden. laurens shook his head and looked at the paper. it had his name scripted on the front and was taped shut with a small sticker. he peeled off the sticker and leaned against the wall as he read it. the paper was telling him to go to the library after school. he rolled his eyes and stuffed the paper into his bag.

~

after school came sooner than laurens imagined. he walked down to the library and was met by angelica who passed him another note similarly written before going to her sisters. laurens raised his eyebrow and opened it more carefully than the first. this note told him to find the two at lunch along with eliza, maria, and madison. he scoffed, not liking the idea of this little scavenger hunt.

~~

nonetheless, laurens found the group at lunch, talking, and being happy. what could they all have in common?

"then he told me he was gay and he didn't want to date nonbinary people," lee said, giving a half hearted laugh. eliza gave them a small hug and the group looked at laurens.

"you came. surprising," lee said, wiping their face. laurens then noticed that almost everyone in the group was crying.

"why did you guys send me on a goose chase here?" laurens asked. everyone glanced at each other and angelica stood up.

"we heard what happened. we gather at lunch to talk about everything we hate about the people who broke our hearts," she said calmly. laurens laughed.

"you think i got my heartbroken? it's not that bad," he said. everyone gave him a knowing look.

"...so maybe i got a little hurt, but i don't need to join your little club here," laurens said. eliza walked over to him and guided him to a seat.

~

the following week, laurens went back to the group's table. lee was already there, reading a book.

"how early do you get here?" laurens asked, breaking the silence.

"the dance studio is right behind the stage," lee said, flipping a page. today was maria's turn to share her story. laurens took a seat and slowly the group came together.

"peggy, go hang out with someone else, we told you we can't hang out at lunch on tuesdays," eliza said. peggy fought back but angelica lightly pushed her away when maria walked by. peggy's face fell a little and she left everyone be.

~~

maria was in tears by the end. she talked about how she saw her crush kiss someone else and how it hurt to see that. at one point, she talked a little about her ex, but stopped. no one asked her to, they just listened and gave support. the lunch bell rang and the group disbanded, apart from laurens following lee.

"why are you following me?" lee asked, reading as they walked.

"we share a math class, remember?" laurens asked.

"ri-" lee bumped into someone, dropping their book.

"sorry, i should've paid attention," lee said, looking at the person they walked into. samuel seabury stood there, holding his hand out to help lee up. they took it and immediately rushed away. laurens connected the dots and followed lee.

"is that who broke your heart?" he asked when he finally caught up.

"rule number 6, we don't reveal who broke our hearts. eliza thinks i'd fight them all," lee muttered. laurens had to admit, it definitely seemed like lee would fight people for hurting their friends.

laurens nodded and the two went to class, barely discussing a thing.


End file.
